puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival (2010)
|date_aired = |attendance = 9,300 |venue = World Memorial Hall |city = Kobe, Japan |liveevent = y |lastevent = |nextevent = |event = Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival |lastevent2 = Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival (2009) |nextevent2 = Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival (2011) |event2 = |iwelast = |iwenext = |future = |current = }} The Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival (2010) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) promoted by Dragon Gate (DG). The event took place on July 11, 2010, in Kobe at World Memorial Hall. The main event was YAMATO against Masato Yoshino for the Open The Dream Gate Championship. All in all, the event featured eight matches, three of which were contested for a championship. The event was the sixth event under the Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival name and the sixth in a row to take place at the World Memorial Hall. The event is available in their streaming service Dragon Gate Network. Storylines On May 13, 2010 Shingo Takagi and Cyber Kong lost the Open the Twin Gate Championship to K-neSuka (K-ness and Susumu Yokosuka) on May 13, 2010, later K-neSuka defended the Open the Twin Gate Champions against WORLD-1 (BxB Hulk and Naoki Tanizaki), after the match on backstage Zetsurins (Masaaki Mochizuki and Don Fujii) started to talk about them, both teams agreed to face each other in a non title match, later Zetsurins defeated K-neSuka and the general manager Takayuki Yagi agreed to another rematch between the two teams at Kobe World, as Twin Gate Title Match. On May 14 Takagi and Kong as BxB Shingo and BxB Cyber respectively, betrayed Hulk before the trio were scheduled to defend their Open The Triangle Gate Championship against YAMATO, Gamma and Genki Horiguchi. New Hazard was ended, Takagi and Kong joined up with YAMATO and the rest of the members of Muscle Outlaw'z to form the new super-heel group Real Hazard. Doi and Yoshino would join Hulk and it was agreed that they would face Takagi, YAMATO and Gamma for the vacant Open The Triangle Gate Championship and Real Hazard won the vacant titles after the match Real Hazard tried to attack the trio but a returning Naoki Tanizaki would make the save. Then Hulk, Doi, and Yoshino formed a stable with Tanizaki and m.c. KZ named WORLD-1. Then Takagi fought BxB Hulk to a one-hour draw in a number one contender's match for CIMA's Open the Dream Gate Championship. They were immediately scheduled for a rematch on July 27, but at the time the Open The Dream Gate Championship was on the line as CIMA had to vacate the championship due to a neck injury. Then Takagi defeated Hulk to win the Open The Dream Gate Championship. After the match, Takagi apologized to Hulk and retracted his statement about him being weak. Soon after, Takagi then renewed his old feud with former tag partner BxB Hulk, pinning him in a match, after the match Hulk was furstrated on Takagi pinning him, later in another match Takagi and Hulk started to brawl with each other but they were sepeared by their stablemates and Takagi started to trash talk about Hulk, later Hulk challenged Takagi to a match in which Takagi accpeted as a Hair vs Hair match and the match was made official to be at Kobe World. On July 4 World-1 (Masato Yoshino, BxB Hulk, Naoki Tanizaki and PAC) faced KAMIKAZE (YAMATO, Shingo Takagi, Cyber Kong and KAGETORA) in a Captains Fall Elimination Match were Yoshino pinned YAMATO and Yoshino challenged Yamato for the Open The Dream Gate Championship, later Takuya Sugawara also challenged YAMATO, it was agreed that two would face in a number 1 contender match. During the number 1 contender match, Yoshino's World-1 stablemate Naoki Tanizaki, almost cost Yoshino the match, when he mistakenly hitting him with the Deep Drunkers signature Blue Box, but Yoshino kicked out in two. Later Yasushi Kanda tried to pass a blue box to Sugawara but the referee catched it, then Keni'chiro Arai passed the Real Hazard box to Sugawara, he almost hitted Yoshino with it, but Naruki Doi came from behind, catched the Real Hazard box and he hitted Sugawara with it, then Yoshino preformed a Lightning Spiral to Sugawara to become the number 1# contender and the match was made official. On January 17, Tigers Mask and Black Buffalo invaded a Dragon Gate event and attacked CIMA, who had publicly been making disparaging remarks about Osaka Pro. The following weeks several members of the WARRIORS stable, which was led by CIMA, appeared in Osaka Pro to attack Tigers and his allies, while they appeared in Dragon Gate with similar intentions. Although Tigers Mask and Black Buffalo looked for revenge on CIMA, this one did not appear in Osaka Pro, since it was ordered by Gamma that Super Shisa replaced him. A month later, Tigers Mask defeated Shisa to win the Open The Brave Gate Championship, in which CIMA responded by finally appearing at Osaka Pro Wrestling winning the Osaka Pro Wrestling Championship from Billyken Kid. In June, a group of Osaka Pro heel wrestlers led by Mask battled WARRIORS in an attempt to conquer Dragon Gate, in which they challenged them on July 11 for the Open the Triangle Gate Champions and they accepted. It was also featured a Comedy Survival Dream Handicap Match were Akebono and Abdullah the Butcher were against "Hollywood" Stalker Ichikawa, Shachihoko Machine, Jackson Florida and Johnson Florida. Event Preliminary matches The pay-per-view opened with Katsuya Ichikawa. Next Super Shisa and Super Shenlong faced Anthony W. Mori and Takuya Tomakomai. In the end, Super Shisa BOY proformed a Camel Clutch on Takuya to win the match. Next. it was a six-man tag team between Deep Drunkers (Kzy, Keni'chiro Arai and Yasushi Kanda) against WORLD-1 (Naoki Tanizaki and Kotoka) and Mark Haskins. Before the match started, Kzy tried to provoke Tanizaki and then Deep Drunkers give a suprised attack and the match started. In the end Kotoka was a about to make a move but Kanda hitted with a blue box, while the referee was distracted, then Arai hitted Kotoka with a beer bottle, allowing Kzy to hit the Impact to win the match. Next, it was a two on four handicap match where the team of Abdullah the Butcher and Akebono faced the team of "Hollywood" Stalker Ichikawa, Shachihoko Machine and Florida Express (Jackson and Johnson Florida). The match ended when Akebono and Abdullah proformed four elbow drops on the them to win the match. After that, it was a four way elimination tag team match between WORLD-1 (Naruki Doi and PAC), WARRIORS (Ryo Saito and Dragon Kid), KAMIKAZE (Cyber Kong and KAGETORA) and Nosawa Rongai and Tozawa Kengai. During the match, Cyber Kong hit the Cyber Bomb on Tozawa to eliminate the team of their team, later Kid hitted an Ultra Hurricarana on KAGETORA to eliminate KAMIKAZE, thus leaving WORLD-1 and WARRRIORS left, respectively. The match ended after PAC pinned Ryo Saito with a 360 Shooting Star Press to get the win. In the fifth match, was Six-Man Tag Team Match for the Open the Triangle Gate Championship between WARRIORS (CIMA, Gamma and Genki Horiguchi) and the Osaka Pro Wrestling representatives, Black Buffalo, Tigers Mask and The Bodyguard. Before the match, it was a traditional championship ceremony were WARRIORS and the Osaka Pro representatives posted with the titles. In the end, CIMA performed a Meteora on Tigers Mask to retain the Open the Triangle Gate Champions. After that, it was the Open The Twin Gate Championship match where K-neSuka (Susumu Yokosuka and K-ness) faced Zetsurins (Masaaki Mochizuki and Don Fujii). Before the match it was a traditional championship ceremony were K-neSuka and Zetsurins posted with the titles. In the end, Susumu performed a Jumbo no Kachi! on Mochizuki but he kicked out, then Susumu hitted a Jumbo no Kachi!gatame on Mochizuki to retain the Open the Twin Gate Champions. After the match, K-neSuka offered an handshake but Zetsurins refused and left the ring. In the sixth match, was a Singles match, Cabellera contra Cabellera between Shingo Takagi and BxB Hulk. In the end, Takagi performed a Pumping Boomer on Hulk but he kicked out in two, then Takagi holded Hulk to a Last Falconry, he tried to espace but Takagi managed to hit it to win the match. After the match, Takagi holded Hulk's head and started to shave it, then he tossed Hulk's face into the mat, after it Takagi left the ring and Hulk was carried by his WORLD-1 teammates with a towel on his head. Main event In the main event, YAMATO defended the Open The Dream Gate Championship against Masato Yoshino. Yoshino performed a Lightning Spiral on YAMATO, but YAMATO kicked out in two, then he hit the Gallaria on Yoshino but he kicked out in two. Yoshino performed a Ude Yoshino on YAMATO, then he performed a Sol Nasciente on YAMATO, he tried to escape but then Yoshino transitioned into a Sol Nasciente Kai, forcing YAMATO to tap out, to win his first Open The Dream Gate Championship. Aftermath , who defeated YAMATO to win Open the Dream Gate Champion for his first time]] Following the Kobe World, Yoshino defeated Tigers Mask to win the Open the Brave Gate Champion, but he vacated it due to being the Open the Dream Gate Champion. Then a tournament was made to crown a new champion, in which PAC defeated Susumu Yokosuka in the finals to win the vacated title. Also, Tanizaki's issues with WORLD-1 started to grow, later DoiYoshi won the Summer Adventure Tag League, thus making them a three times winners, later they were against K-neSuka, who Tanizaki snapped and gave an Implant on both Yoshino and Susumu, laying Susumu over Yoshino, thus costing them match and later joined Deep Drunkers. Also after that Takagi and Hulk became ethernal rivals. Also, later Deep Drunkers kicked out Keni'chiro Arai, since he was no longer nedded, which to a loser disbands match between WORLD-1 and Deep Drunkers, in which WORLD-1 won. After the match, Doi turned on WORLD-1 and made an unit with the former Deep Drunkers members, later WARRIORS lost the Triangle Gate Champions to Sugawara, Tanizaki and Kanda. After that Doi challenged K-neSuka with a misterious partner, which later revealed to be Gamma, who turned on WARRIORS and later the duo defeated K-neSuka to win the Open The Twin Gate Champions. Matches Tag Team elimination match Category:Events Category:Dragon Gate Events Category:Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival